Friends at First Sight
by Aionzai
Summary: The story of how Simba and Nala met. One-shot!


**A/N: My first story in a long time and I do not own The Lion King.**

* * *

><p><span>Friends at first sight<span>

The sun rose as the glaring light hit Pride Rock. Two new parents were already awake, nurturing their recently born male cub that lay in their arms. It was the day after his presentation. His name was Simba. He had been two days ago. He opened his eyes, only to see his mother and father nuzzling him so much he felt so uncomfortable. He let out a slight 'coo' and whimpered.

"Oh he's adorable!" stated a pregnant lioness that seemed to have just woken up. She continued to look at him in adoration, "I can't wait for my young cub to make friends with yours! After all they could be betrothed if my cub turns out to be a female."

Mufasa smirked and licked the small tuft of hair on Simba's head. "Thank you Sarafina. I'm grateful for your husband giving up his life to save mine. If he didn't who would take care of my son?"

"Yes, you're very strong to have gone through that." Sarabi continued on for Mufasa.

Sarafina nodded, "I'm very proud of him! I wish he could be here to see the cub being bo-"

"Sarafina!" growled Sarabi in panic. It was loud enough to wake up every lion and lioness in the den. She handed Simba the cub to her husband and king, Mufasa. She ran to Sarafina's side along with other lioness.

"Zazu!" whispered Mufasa. He didn't come. He didn't want to roar and wake the young cub who had just fallen asleep, but it was either a crying Simba or a dying Sarafina, and there wasn't a fight between that. "Zazu!" he then roared.

As Simba woke up and cried, Zazu almost instantaneously flew over to the king of pride rock, his light blue feathers fluttering everywhere and his banana beak stuttering.

"Y-yes sire?" he asked, scared of Mufasa's roar. He looked around and examined a lioness in pain. Realising it was Sarafina, a small gasp escaped his beak and his eyes wondered back to Mufasa's.

"Go get Raifiki." whispered Mufasa, "Tell him that Sarafina's cub is due."

"Erm…yes sire!" Zazu said firmly and he saluted with his small wing. With that he flew to get Raifiki.

* * *

><p>"It is a girl." Raifiki announced to the pride, mainly the lionesses that were surrounding the new born cub. Sarafina cuddled the baby, licking it clean. The cubs blue-emerald eyes stared up at her mother as it shone in the daylight.<p>

"She's beautiful!" exclaimed one of the lionesses.

"I agree!"

"She's cute, gorgeous and beautiful, all the same features as her mother!"

The crowed of lionesses were complementing Sarafina and her cub and she could help but feel so tired but she wanted to keep talking. After the crowd left to go on their daily hunt, Sarafina gave her cub a name, Nala. She asked Mufasa to betroth her to Simba and Sarabi and Mufasa agreed so it was declared.

"Goodnight my sweet Nala," said Sarafina, "And goodnight my sweet husband. Help me take care of Nala; I'm sure you're proud of her." And with that, the young lioness and her daughter fell asleep resting their aching muscles in the large den of pride rock.

* * *

><p>While Mufasa went on his morning rounds, making sure no rogue got in the pride lands and hurt his cub, Sarabi was playing with little Simba.<p>

"Simba!" she said playfully. Simba looked at her with a huge grin on his face. He walked over to his mother slowly while murmuring some words.

"M-m-momma!" he whispered while stuttering not sure if he said her name right. His amber eyes shone in the daylight.

"Come here you!" Sarabi snickered as she grabbed Simba and lifted him up in the air. She quickly brought him down to her stomach and he started to nuzzle her. _"__I__ can__'__t __help __but __think__ how __much __Simba__ reminds __me __of __Mufasa.__"_ she thought to herself.

"Where's dada?" asked Simba out of curiousity. "Is that him?" He pointed to Sarafina which made Sarabi laugh.

"No darling, that's Sarafina. You still need to remember what your daddy looks like" She told Simba who turned around to look at the sleeping lioness again, with wide eyes. She pat Simba on the head, "Don't worry he'll be back soon!"

"Yeah, too soon." growled a deep voice appearing in the shadows of the entrance of the den.

"Mufasa!" screamed Sarabi out of happiness. "We can all play together now! Maybe even watch the sun set as a family!"

"What's a sun set?" asked Simba his eyes examining the happy expression on his fathers face, which now was holding was carrying him.

"A sun set…is a beautiful event which happens once everyday." stated Mufasa slowly, as he bent his head and nuzzled Simba then Sarabi. "It is when the sun goes down and the moon comes up!"

"Ohhh…" whispered Simba as if he knew what his father was talking about which Sarabi kind of doubted. She thought he was so cute when he was confused.

* * *

><p>The sun dropped down on the pride lands and the shadows started to appear and stretch across the outlands.<p>

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Sarabi asked the family and looked down a Simba, who grinned his signature smile and nodded his head. Mufasa smiled.

"_You__'__re__ going__ to__ be__ a __wonderful__ king, __Simba.__"_ He thought to himself. _"__Just__ wonderful.__" _He looked down at his son who was just born a couple of days ago.

"Dada?" asked Simba as he looked up to his dad. He had a lonely look on his face and his cheeky grin turned into a slight frown which started to grow.

This made Mufasa frown as well. "What is wrong my dear cub?" he asked Simba looking down on him being so much taller. He put his extremely large paw on Simba's back to comfort him.

"I-it's just that-"began Simba, looking down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever, "that I don't have any other friends to play with…" he finished off, which gave a surprised look on Mufasa's muzzle and a huge smile on Sarabi's.

"Aw, it's going to be okay, alright?" exclaimed the Queen lioness as she picked up Simba and held him in her paws. Simba looked up and saw his mother smile. "I'll show you tomorrow, but it's getting late now so let us go take a rest."

"Yes," Mufasa said, "We have the just the friend you are looking for." He smiled and then looked at Sarabi. "Let's go to the den now my young prince."

And with that, the happy family slowly walked back to the den as the bright moon rose up into the starry night sky and filled the pride lands with a silver light.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning as the hot sun rose onto the savanna of Africa; Simba woke up in the arms of Sarabi, his mother and the queen of pride rock. She was talking to another lioness. It was the lioness that he called his mother.<p>

"Oh look he's awake!" squeaked Sarafina in excitement, "He can finally meet Nala!"

"_Nala?__ Who__'__s__ that?__" _thought Simba as he scratched his small tuft of hair on his head, _"__Another __lion __like __me?__" __We__ could __play!__"_

"Come on out Nala, my dear." whispered Sarafina as she look behind her. Behind Sarafina, a small tan coloured cub emerged. She was very shy. Simba's eyes widened. He quickly ran over to her and jumped on her playfully, pinning her down.

"Hey there Nala!" greeted Simba as he moved his head closer to hers. She blushed behind her fur and looked away. Simba started to sniff her and then his eyes moved over to hers. "Want to play?"

Her head tilted up and she had a smile on her face. "Yes please!" she answered very excitedly. Simba got off her and they started to pin each other around the den playfully.

"It looks like the little cub found their friends!" Sarabi stated.

Sarafina laughed, "I think we made the right choice betrothing them two together, they'd make such a cute couple!"

"I agree! I think I even saw your little Nala blushing when Simba tackled her!"

The two cubs pranced around with each other in the den. **They were friends at first sight.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want me to continue writing other stories on fanfiction or you liked this story, please review and favourite! Thanks guys and I'll see you next time...if there is one!  
><strong>


End file.
